For Sanity's Sake
by Green Sphynx
Summary: The King and his generals wake up to some unusual circumstances, and Yamraiha isn't able to fix it all immediately. Sinbad was bound to take advantage of the situation. Warnings for yaoi and genderbender
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it became insanely long. I couldn't chop it up any better than in two mismatched pieces though...**

**I have gotten myself a love for genderbender and crossdress fics since a year or so, with the result of me writing some of those for different fandoms. Now Magi doesn't have a lack of genderbender in both art and fiction, but I DO notice that almost all of them genderbend the characters indefinitely. Fem!Ja'far almost always means he's been born that way. What's the fun in that when you've got a whole world of magic to play with?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, genderbending, faulty English**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_For Sanity's Sake_

"Ja'far! Ja'far! Look what I've got!

Ja'far turned around, already horrified _before_ Sinbad burst into his room without knocking _and_ shouting loud enough to wake up half the palace. But seeing Sinbad tear open his robes to let two enormous breasts bounce out - he could've done without.

"Don't make such a disgusted face Ja'far!" Sinbad pouted. He kicked the door closed behind him and quickly approached Ja'far where he was sitting on his bed, breasts dangling out and all. "Isn't this great? I love breasts! Now I can fondle them all day! Have a try!"

Ja'far squeaked when Sinbad picked up his hands and firmly placed them on the bouncy blubbering mass in front of him, encouraging him to squeeze the lot. His face was flaming and he was completely at a loss for words.

But then again, those two had already been the case before Sinbad entered.

"You're no fun at all," Sinbad whined, dropping Ja'far's hands. Ja'far immediately pulled them back and gave Sinbad the best glare he could create in his confused and panicked state.

"Sin! May I point out this is not funny at all! How are people going to react to you turning into a woman overnight?"

"Spoilsport. It's Yamraiha's doing. She'll fix it again."

"Yamraiha?" Ja'far looked up at Sinbad's face in surprise, seeing he was being serious. "B-but how? And why? Really!"

"How should I know? I was going to ask her in a bit."

"Then how do you even know it was her?"

"I know."

Ja'far sighed in exasperation, but he knew there was no way to argue against the things Sinbad 'just knew'. He was always right about them anyway.

But that didn't solve his problem.

"Could you please cover those up?" He asked, sounding as pained as he felt by having to watch them.

"Why?"

"For goodness sake, Sin! Do you mind?"

"Fine, fine." Sinbad grumbled, but ungracefully lifted each breast to stuff it back down his robes. Ja'far whimpered and looked away.

"I didn't know you hated breasts so much."

"I was never as fond as them as you were, but I just found a new reason to dislike them."

"You hate them because they're mine?"

Ja'far startled at the hurt on his king's face. "No! No, definitely not Sin, yours are the most tolerable I've ever had to see!"

Sinbad chuckled, looking torn between smirking and keeping his sad look. "You're saying that because I'm your king, I hope? Or do we have to have a talk about your sexual orientation?"

"Most certainly not." Ja'far blushed dark crimson, curling in on himself on the bed.

Sinbad tilted his head, suddenly looking curious. "Ja'far? Why have you been sitting like that all the time? Are you feeling ill?"

"N-no! Not at all!" He curled in even further, trying to scoot backwards over his bed to get away from his king.

"Is your chest hurting? Ja'far, this is important! Chest pains can be very dangerous!"

"It's not chest pains!" He squeaked when Sinbad grabbed for him, turning over to flee. Sinbad was just that tiny bit faster though, and managed to catch his foot before he could jump away. Instead of being dragged back to the edge of the bed, Sinbad was over him in an instant, flipping him on his back. Ja'far cringed at the heavy sag of Sinbad's robes above him.

"Let me see."

"Sin! Please!"

Ja'far struggled with the hands trying to open up the neck of his night shirt. He wasn't lucky enough to have a relenting king though, and for his efforts he had his whole nightshirt ripped open instead.

"Ja'far!"

He was not exactly expecting the reprimanding look though.

"Stop looking, you pervert!" He quickly crossed his arms over his chest, hiding his own pair of mysteriously appeared breasts. Whatever it was that Yamraiha had done, it hadn't just affected the king of Sindria.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ja'far struggled to keep his arms over his chest while Sinbad tried to pry his fingers in between. "Because you're a no good pervert who can't be trusted in the same room with any pair of breasts! Not even your own, as you proved when you burst through my door!"

"But Ja'faaar!" The king was whining now, resting his hands on either side of Ja'far's head to pout at him.

Ja'far blushed, turning his head away. He only realised now exactly _how_ compromising their position was. Sinbad was leaning over him, pinning him to his bed and struggling to get his hands on his _breasts_. Wouldn't this have been so much nicer if they hadn't been turned into women?

He shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the inappropriate thought.

Sinbad interpreted this as a 'no' on his whine, and he sat back up, still pouting. He crossed his arms over his voluminous chest, glaring childishly at Ja'far.

Ja'far relaxed slightly where he lay, even though Sinbad was still sitting on him. Seemed like he was safe from Sinbad's prying hands, for now.

Or not.

He was quickly hauled upright by his arm and grabbed firmly by his shoulders. Sinbad studied his face closely as Ja'far was sure the colour of his face was shaming all the red fruits and flowers found on this island now.

"You've become really pretty, Ja'far."

"S-Sin!"

"No really. You make for a beautiful woman. I would have expected that though."

Ja'far clenched his arms down firmer, drawing his shoulders in.

"S-Sin... Y-you're on m-my lap."

Sinbad looked down as if this information was new for him. "So it seems."

"P-please get off."

"Only if you stand up and show me yourself properly."

"Sin!"

"I mean it."

Ja'far peeked up, only to see Sinbad was looking at him with a deadly serious face. A deadly serious gorgeous woman's face. How could he show his body to someone who was always so perfect, even after just changing gender?

Sinbad slowly stood, vacating Ja'far's lap. Even though Ja'far hadn't actually _agreed_, he felt the twitch of guilt that he had to do what Sin expected of him now. In the end, Sinbad was the king, and Ja'far was the subordinate.

_And if the king wanted him to expose his body to him, then so he would._

As Sinbad stepped back to give him space, Ja'far rose just as slowly as his king had done. Keeping his eyes glued to the ground he slowly let his arms drop to his sides, exposing everything the torn nightshirt wasn't hiding anymore. He supposed he could be grateful it was only torn down to his navel, and not below.

"You see, the thing I noticed," Sinbad tilted Ja'far's face up to his with a finger, "is that we didn't just become women. I might have called myself just lucky, but you have always been sort of petite for a man. These breasts look positively sinful on you." Ja'far flinched back, but Sinbad didn't relent and took a gentle hold of his chin again. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't look like the woman I would've expected you to be, based on how you look as a man. Your face certainly rings true, and your overall figure does so too. But your breasts are much larger than one would expect from a girl of your body type. And I suppose I might've been expecting large breasts for myself, but the size I ended up getting is close to obscene."

"What... What are you trying to say?" Ja'far had to admit Sinbad got him curious. It was odd, now that he thought of it. _Although he didn't think the obscenely large breasts were ill-matched for someone with a personality like Sin's._

"That we weren't just turned into women, but into attractive women. Overly sexualised women, I even dare say. Just makes one wonder what Yamraiha was doing."

Ja'far chuckled at Sinbad's smirk and decided it was safe to grab the torn sides of his nightshirt to cover himself up again.

"Get yourself dressed and let's go pay a visit to your colleague, shall we?"

Before he could even finish dressing himself his door was _almost_ banged in for the second time that morning. Ja'far quickly closed his over robes, trying to conceal his generous front, and missed his chance to keep Sinbad from opening _his_ bedroom door.

"Ja'far! Uh, oh, uhm, Sinbad?" Sharrkan was looking even more dishevelled than Sinbad had when he had burst in.

"Can I help you?"

Ja'far groaned in exasperation with all the unintended implications his king just made simply by being there and quickly walked to the door. Sharrkan seemed to be in quite a similar state as them, his face rounder, his lashes longer, and his sizable breasts desperate to escape from his ever flimsy shirt.

"I-I-I turned into a _woman!_"

"I can see that quite clearly," Sinbad noted mischievously, causing Sharrkan's eyes to widen. The man scrambled a bit before deciding he should cover himself better, closing the official robes he always wore for probably the very first time in his life.

"You're not the only one though," Sinbad continued when Sharrkan opened his mouth again. Ja'far noticed Sharrkan had quite a cute face with as a girl and with a blush that dark. You needed to get him very embarrassed or upset to get a blush to show on his tanned face, but it was usually worth it. "Both me and Ja'far suffer the same condition. And seeing you now, I won't be surprised if this is spread throughout the entire Purple Leo Tower. Better get to Yamraiha quickly, before we get more panicking men running around with their breasts out."

"I didn't have my breasts out," Sharrkan protested, holding his robes even closer to himself.

"Please just try to keep yourself covered," Ja'far told him, following his king out into the hallway.

"At least I don't look like some cute girl like you," Sharrkan grumbled spitefully.

"And at least I can still navigate around my breasts," Ja'far returned, amused.

"Can so!"

"Of course, Sharrkan. Of course."

"I didn't expect there'd be a day where I'd be telling you not to bully Sharrkan, Ja'far."

Ja'far offered his grinning king a chaste look, but he couldn't really help himself. Surely he was allowed to have his fun every once in a while.

"Siiiiiin!"

Three steps before Yamraiha's door they spotted a little blonde boy, crying his eyes out. Or more accurately, a very petite young man, crying his eyes out.

"Pisti... It seems like it works two ways around then."

"What happened to me?" She blubbered, throwing herself against Sinbad and crying into his robes.

"We are just about to find out, Pisti. We have to ask Yamraiha."

"Maybe we should get the others out first," Ja'far said slowly, "if everyone is affected... They are going to panic and disrupt us every time one wakes up."

"And we stand stronger against the witch with all of us in her doorway," Sharrkan muttered angrily.

"Fair enough. Pisti, go get Spartos. Ja'far gets Masrur out of his room and Sharrkan will go for Hinahoho. I'll go get Drakon."

"I think I'm already mentally scarred by just imagining how they all will look," Ja'far sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose shortly. "Let's be quick about this."

And indeed, standing in the doorway when Masrur opened it was as traumatic as Ja'far imagined. The Fanalis had not gotten to covering himself yet, and looked like he had been trying to get into his usual armour despite the size change. Seemed like that gave serious problems not only in his practically impossible breast volume, but also in his hourglass waist and overly flaring hips. He looked - frankly - ridiculous, overly muscled and definitely over-endowed. Like an extremely muscular render of a too endowed woman.

And all that in its naked glory right in front of Ja'far, and he felt like he had already had enough of this day while it had hardly even begun.

He got Masrur to throw a bed sheet over himself, and joined Pisti and a very uncomfortable looking Spartos - dressed in his official robes to accommodate his new sizes. Sharrkan and Hinahoho joined them immediately after - and Ja'far didn't even dare to look, but if the way the colour drained from Pisti's, Spartos' and Sharrkan's faces were anything to go by, Hinahoho was a worse sight than Masrur.

Drakon on the other hand, did not turn up as a freakily endowed dragon. Instead he had become slim and elegant, his whole body one long curve of scales resembling more of a snake woman than a dragon. Ja'far made sure to knock Sharrkan in the shins when he looked interested in a way that he _really shouldn't_.

Sinbad stood firmly in front of Yamraiha's door and knocked loudly.

"Yamraiha! We need to speak to you, right now!"

They could hear shuffling and some things falling before the door was cracked open.

"I-I'm so sorry your majesty, but I'm currently really busy and- oh."

The door opened completely, showing a very sheepish looking young man. Very handsome, if Ja'far was any person to judge, and quite toned too.

"I see I messed up even worse than I thought..."

"So it would seem. Care to explain what is going on, Yamraiha?"

"I, uhm. I was working on a potion to change a person's gender... But the glasswork was bad, and it cracked while it was heating tonight. The fumes escaped and did their work... I thought it would only be me."

"And why, if I may ask, were you working on such a thing in your sleeping chambers? Didn't we build you a whole laboratory in the Black Libra Tower?"

She curled in on herself, looking embarrassed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"You succeeded in surprising us alright. I take it you have an antidote?"

She blushed darkly and fidgeted. "I only have enough for three..."

"Then Sin goes first," Ja'far immediately said. "We need our king to be a king, not a queen. Heavens know what havoc he'll wreak as a woman."

"And here I thought you were worried about the reaction of the people," Sinbad replied, amused.

"That too. But that's secondary." Ja'far hid behind his sleeves, peeved. True, he didn't even want to imagine the reaction of the people when their king suddenly turned up as a woman. And they couldn't exactly keep Sin hidden until Yamraiha managed to work out the antidote. But the mere thought of Sin getting himself pregnant in this state gave him cold shudders.

"I think Hinahoho and Masrur should take the other two antidotes," Sinbad said carefully. "Nothing personal to you two, but your sizes are simply insane. If Hinahoho had trouble fitting through some doors before, I don't know how he'll struggle through them now."

Hinahoho nodded his agreement. "The whole sideways method has been successfully rendered useless."

"Indeed. Yamraiha, get to it."

"Yes!" She shot back into her room and quickly emerged with a bottle and three cups. She messily poured the liquid into the three cups, allowing Ja'far to hand them to Sinbad, Hinahoho and Masrur.

"You might want to take that to a more private place," she warned, "it's not going to be a pleasant feeling. I'm still surprised we all managed to sleep through it, actually."

"How long until it will take effect?"

"Immediately, but the change will last for almost half an hour."

Sinbad looked around, studying all his generals. "Then let's have this planned out before I go drink this. Masrur, Hinahoho, you two will be my only two generals present after this. We'll just claim all the others to have left on an unspecified mission. Yamraiha, you'll dress up and go to the Black Libra tower straight away to research the antidote. You take Pisti and Spartos with you to keep an eye on you and help out if necessary. We'll have the entire laboratory closed off for anyone else, claiming you are working on something dangerous. That will give you the space to walk around freely, but make sure to wear something inconspicuous anyway. Don't let your clothes give you away." They nodded their agreement. "I don't see any way to move Drakon without him being noticed, so sorry, you'll have to remain locked in your chambers until Yamraiha finds something."

"Understood."

Ja'far shivered at the feminine voice coming out of the dragon, before perking up. "What do you want me and Sharrkan to do?"

"I'd like to keep you two close, just in case. We need Masrur and Hinahoho to take over all other tasks, and I know how you hate it when I walk around unchaperoned."

"But we'll draw attention looking like this," Ja'far pointed out, frowning at his king.

"Not if you dress appropriately."

...

Ja'far failed to see how this was appropriate in any way. And he had no doubt Sharrkan agreed with him completely.

"Sin, you can't seriously want us to walk around like this," he hissed at his king, keeping him from leaving the relative privacy of the Purple Leo Tower.

"Be reasonable Ja'far. If I have two maidservants next to me suddenly, everyone will wonder what's going on. Or think I'm abusing my power as a king. Dressed like this, nobody will bat an eye at either of you."

"This is humiliating!"

"It's the best solution, and you know it."

"I feel naked without my sword and clothes on," Sharrkan complained. "At least Ja'far got to keep _his_ weapons. Why can't I?"

"A dancer can wear long sleeves without attracting attention, but a sword will have all my guards on you in an instant. There will always be a guard close enough for you to steal a sword if it turns out necessary, so you'll just have to make do."

"And what makes you think nobody will think twice about a dancer covered in scars," Ja'far asked sceptically, "I'm barely wearing anything, it's not really hiding much."

"You wear enough to mask it. Don't worry Ja'far, you look gorgeous."

Ja'far blushed dark red and tried to hide behind his sleeves, but even for that he wasn't wearing enough clothes anymore. Sinbad didn't seem to see any problem in dressing two of his male generals in flimsy dancer outfits, but that didn't mean those two generals had to agree. Sharrkan was looking as uncomfortable as Ja'far was feeling, his breasts too well outlined in the shimmering white and gold fabric. Ja'far was very grateful for is long sleeves, but they were too tight at the wrists, too light, and just like the rest of the fluttering outfit too glittery. At least Sinbad had had the kindness to find him something in white and green, so that he wouldn't feel even more lost than he already was.

"Are you two done complaining? Because it would be extremely ironic if I got late to my own audiences because my uptight First Advisor was complaining about his dress."

"Shut up," he murmured, turning his red face away from Sinbad.

"Come on then." Sinbad walked out the door, forcing the two pretend-dancers to follow him. Only a couple of steps into the halls he faltered his pace to make Ja'far and Sharrkan catch up with him, quickly circling an arm around each of their waists.

They both blushed - and it was no longer amusing to see colour appear on Sharrkan's face, because that meant Ja'far's face had to be practically steaming now. Ja'far struggled slightly against the hold on his waist.

"Don't struggle," Sinbad warned quietly, "it's no use dressing you up like this if you are not going to act the part. I'm expecting the two of you to spend all the audiences trying to be all over me and giggling a lot."

"Giggling?" Sharrkan sounded completely flabbergasted.

"You can giggle, right? Come on, give me a giggle." Sharrkan squeaked undignified as he was squeezed in his side, and Ja'far - he might kill himself for it later - let out a nervous sound that could easily be interpreted as a giggle.

"See, even Ja'far can do it! Come on Sharrkan!"

"You really shouldn't call us that now," Ja'far hissed, bringing Sinbad back down from his teasing high and earning Sharrkan breathing time.

"Then what names would you like?"

"Do we need names?" Ja'far gave his king a look of disgust. He really wasn't too fond of the idea of being addressed as a woman all day.

"Of course you do. I always ask the names of the girls around me. How about Jasmine for you," he lightly jostled Ja'far in his arm, "and Senna for you." Sharrkan got the next jostle, and Ja'far offered him a deadpan look.

"Jasmine? Senna? Do we look like plants to you?"

"Only the prettiest flowers." Ja'far squeaked softly when Sinbad pressed a kiss to the top of his head without shame. Sinbad seemed happy with his reaction - Ja'far wasn't even _trying_ and already making girly sounds - but he was surprised to spot a couple of dancer girls glaring at him from across the hall.

He felt nervous, suddenly realising Sinbad's choice to have them dress as dancers wasn't as good as an idea as he made it seem. Exactly how close were the women in this palace among each other? Would they notice him and Sharrkan as being new straight away? Would they give them trouble?

Sinbad only let them go when he entered the throne room, allowing them to trail after him by themselves. Ja'far wasn't sure whether he was grateful for this or not. On one hand, at least he wasn't going to make them both sit in his lap while doing official audiences, on the other hand, what _was_ the appropriate place for them to be sitting? Sinbad never took his girls to official occasions.

He indicated Sharrkan to join him on the floor, each sitting on one side of Sinbad's legs. Sinbad nudged Sharrkan sharply as he was sitting down, barely keeping him from sitting down cross-legged. Sharrkan looked appropriately embarrassed and sat down in the most awkward way one could still be somewhat elegant.

Ja'far shuffled uncomfortably on the stone floor until he leaned against Sin's leg, resting his head against his king's outer thigh. At least he'd have a good view, and he could pinch his king any time he was being inappropriate to the people speaking to him.

The soldiers seemed unusually uncomfortable on the sides of the room, and the second chancellor came up to the throne, bowing deeply.

"I see Lord Ja'far is absent today."

"Indeed he is. You will be taking his place for now.

"Of course, your Majesty. But if I may be so bold, I might advise you to try avoid taking ladies to official occasions whenever Lord Ja'far is out. If he were to find out, he's going to be livid."

"I know," came the strained answer. Ja'far was sure the fact he was sharply pinching a tender patch of skin on Sinbad's thigh between his fingers had nothing to do with the strain in his voice. He was sure that was just Sinbad feeling guilty about being so irresponsible behind his back.

And Sharrkan did not just perfect his giggle.

"The first people to come in will be two fishermen with a dispute."

"Send them in."

Ja'far wasn't sure what Sinbad's intentions were, but as he listened to the two fisherman explaining their problem he slowly started petting his hair. Perhaps he was trying to calm Ja'far down in the hopes not to get into too deep trouble for the whole 'taking ladies to official occasions when Ja'far's not around'. Or he was just simply playing his role, pretending Ja'far was just any girl he fancied to have with him right now.

Three audiences and three uncomfortable shifts on the ground later, Sinbad's hand moved to his upper arm, hoisting him up carefully. He gave his king a questioning look, but only got a smirk in return. Sinbad gently placed Ja'far on his lap, smoothing out the fabric of his outfit around him.

Ja'far flushed, nervously forcing out a giggle and pressing himself against Sinbad's chest.

This was nerve-wracking far beyond chasing Sin around the palace within minutes of a important paper's deadline.

Having missed half of the speech of the market vendor currently in front of them, he looked around, not trying to catch what it was about anymore. Someone was watching him, and not with good intent.

In the back of the throne room a couple of girls had gathered. They were whispering among each other angrily, sending the three men on the throne glares every once in a while. Ja'far was itching to go to them to find out what was the matter, but he had no such authority at this moment. Besides, he could not leave Sinbad's lap unless he was sent off by the king without being disrespectful.

He squeaked in surprise when Sinbad squeezed his ass.

"What's keeping you so occupied?" He asked in hushed tones while a farmer left the room.

Ja'far strained out a smile and leant over to whisper in Sinbad's ear. "I just noticed the girls in the back. They look angry."

Sinbad held his hand up to the second chancellor, indicating he should wait bringing in the next person who requested an audience.

"They're jealous, don't worry about it."

"Jealous?" Ja'far hissed, quickly hiding his face in Sinbad's chest so nobody could see his outrage. "Stop saying ridiculous things, Sin!"

"Of course they are jealous. They have a whole schedule set up for who gets to be with me next, and then you two suddenly appear out of nowhere and worm your way to the front of the line."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't thought it necessary." Sinbad cupped Ja'far's face in one hand and tilted it up. Ja'far's eyes widened in surprise, gaping at his king as he leant down and pressed a kiss next to his nose. "Please calm down, and don't be worried about those girls." He petted his hair, smirking at Ja'far's blushing face. "Now, no matter how much I enjoy having only you here, you should make place for Senna now. She must be very uncomfortable there."

It took a few seconds to click in Ja'far's mind, but then he quickly jumped up. "Y-yes, of course. As you wish!"

He sank down by Sinbad's feet again while the king tugged on Sharrkan to have him sit on his lap.

"Not there." He looked up in surprise when Sinbad tugged on him again, pulling him up. Only then it became clear Sinbad wanted both of them in his lap, each on one leg.

"You are the most awful man ever," Ja'far muttered softly, shifting until he could lean against Sin's chest again.

"Maybe I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**The second part of my way too long oneshot. There used to be a time I wrote oneshots of 2000 words, but I seem to have gotten a standard of 6000 minimum if it needs either plot or smut...**

* * *

"No chance we can check up on Yamraiha to see how the antidote is coming along, right?"

"Patience, patience." Sinbad ruffled Sharrkan's hair playfully. "We locked off the entire tower to keep people from walking in, remember? If I go walking in there now with two pretty ladies at my side, people will think me very irresponsible."

"Then don't take us in there and go check for yourself," Ja'far told him.

"You'd be tracked down and bullied by those ladies who were watching you in the throne room."

"I can handle a bullying woman," Sharrkan said, irked.

Sinbad and Ja'far both raised their eyebrows at him, and he spluttered.

"When she manages to get the antidote, we'll be having Pisti of Spartos here within the hour," Sinbad said placatingly, "she won't make you walk around like this longer than necessary."

"That is, assuming she feels bad enough about dragging all of us in this, because she's not going to have any problem with making Sharrkan walk around like this for days on end." Ja'far glared at the swordsman. "I have no idea what you did this time, but if Yamraiha is working secretly on an insane potion like this and it's supposed to be a 'surprise', I don't have to guess twice who pissed her off again."

"I didn't do anything!" Sharrkan protested loudly, turning on Ja'far and stopping them in the hallway. "That witch does stuff like this by herself! She's insane!"

"And you're the one fuelling her!"

"I did nothing to deserve this!" Sharrkan motioned at his breasts roughly. "And even if I did do something to her, turning me into a overly sexualised woman makes no sense!"

"Unless she was hoping you'd finally behave a little better to her when you'd know her daily pains!"

"I behave to her well enough!"

"Did you even consider the pain of being a woman before this day?"

"Did she even consider the pain of being a man before this day?"

"Not everybody has to hide their hard-ons all the time when they are in the company of a certain person." Ja'far scoffed.

"That's because you always wear a dress to hide it, you hypocrite! Don't think I don't see you watch..."

Ja'far was on him in an instant, intent on not having him finish that sentence. Not in front of Sin. Not ever.

Sharrkan screeched and started clawing at Ja'far, lacking anything better to attack with as of now. Ja'far struggled to keep Sharrkan down, trying to cover his mouth and stop the noises, but he was hauled off within seconds.

"Please, ladies!" Sinbad pulled Ja'far to his chest, pinning him there with one arm as Ja'far struggled. "Behave yourselves! I've never seen you two flying at each other's throats before."

Ja'far froze and huffed dismissively.

Sharrkan turned away, looking angry. He was perfectly aware of why Ja'far attacked him at that moment.

"We're all a bit stressed out, but no need to be fighting like that," Sinbad carefully soothed. "Especially not in the hallways. Let's go have some lunch in private and then I'll check up on Yamraiha's progress. Does that sound fair to you?"

"I'm going there right now." Sharrkan muttered, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off angrily. "Ja'far can keep an eye on you perfectly well without my help. I'm not cut out for this kind of job."

"Actually, currently you are just perfectly cut out for that job." Sharrkan blushed at Sinbad's smirk, but it got him to lighten up a little at least. Ja'far sighed, allowing himself to sag slightly into Sinbad's chest, still clutched close by an arm.

"I'll join you again after I checked up on Yamraiha," Sharrkan told them, "don't wait up."

"Hmm, now I'm going to get accused of favouritism," Sinbad muttered as Sharrkan walked off.

"I'd be more worried about the state he's going to be in when he rejoins us," Ja'far pointed out. "Yamraiha is going to have a field day, seeing him dressed like that."

Sinbad chuckled. "True that. Come on, join me for lunch. I'll have it taken up to my chambers."

"You always invite the new dancer girls up to your private chambers for lunch?"

Sinbad gave him a calculating look, despite his joking tone. "I don't usually take any girls into the Purple Leo Tower."

Ja'far paused at that. "Really? Now that you mention it, I can't recall a single instance you did. I understand your complaint about favouritism now."

"Well, I'm used to hearing that anyway," he pulled Ja'far in on his side again, making him press his hip against his king. "People have always complained that I favoured you over anyone else."

"Surely they didn't," Ja'far protested, bringing up a sleeve to hide his blush behind - damn this pale complexion and damn this flirtatious behaviour of Sin today.

"Oh, but they did. I've even been told by some ladies deep at night that I should return to you, whilst you get jealous."

"I wouldn't!"

"But you always are." Sinbad leaned in, grinning mischievously. "Whenever I get back from a party in town, you are the first to be on top of me to complain."

"I just try to make you into a more responsible man."

"I'm sure you do."

"Sin! Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're saying you're not jealous at all? Not even a tiny bit?"

"Of course not!" Ja'far looked away pointedly, fully knowing Sin could see his blush perfectly well. Just because he was head over heels with his king, didn't mean his king had to know about it. Sinbad was only interested in busty girls.

_Which he was right now._

But to the point, if he would give in to Sinbad's advances now, he'd regret it later. As soon as Yamraiha would turn this all around, Sinbad would no longer be interested in him. Of course he would still flirt, but that's what he always did just to put Ja'far on edge. He had teased and flirted with him since he was a little kid! There was no meaning behind it then, so there was no meaning behind it now. And Ja'far wouldn't stand for letting Sinbad break his heart by taking him once and then dropping him like a brick the moment his breasts were gone.

But then again, Sinbad wasn't that heartless. Even if he flirted more than ever right now, he wouldn't do such a thing to Ja'far. He knew that would damage their relationship. He knew he couldn't let that happen, because if they drifted apart too much it would affect the country he loved so much.

Yet he was so insistent on holding Ja'far close, the large hand seemingly permanently glued to the narrow curve of his waist.

Ja'far turned to press his face to Sinbad's shoulder as he addressed a servant to have lunch brought to them. The servant was too polite to give Ja'far a disapproving look, but he knew she was thinking it. He could feel the disapproval from her stance.

"Come along then, beautiful," Sinbad grinned down at him and tugged him into his private chambers. Ja'far brought his hands up to cover his face and shot out of Sinbad's grasp immediately, taking a firm three steps away from his king.

"So cold, Ja'far," Sinbad complained.

"I've been more than familiar enough with you the whole morning to compensate for that," Ja'far told him, standing unmoving on his spot.

"Come sit with me."

"I don't see why I would."

"Because you can't keep standing there. Not only won't you be able to eat lunch there, I will also feel rejected and perhaps even a little offended. I thought we were quite close together, are you trying to tell me that was all an act and I've taken it too far now?"

Ja'far felt a pang of guilt, and uncovered his face to send his king an apologetic look. Sinbad was right. Just like Sinbad couldn't ruin their relationship, Ja'far shouldn't let his true feelings come in between them either. He should be happy with the closeness he had with his king, and not push him away.

"I'm sorry Sin, that's not what I meant. It's just that... I've been quite uncomfortable in these clothes all day, and sitting so close to you dressed like this grated my nerves. If looks could kill, half the women in your palace would've succeeded in murdering me by now."

Sinbad's expression softened. "I didn't mean to get you that stressed, Ja'far. I thought you might find it relaxing to see the palace from a different point of view for once."

Ja'far tilted his head. He hadn't even thought of it that way.

Sinbad motioned for him to join him on the bed, and Ja'far let his shoulders droop. He slowly walked to the bed and dropped himself next to his king, fiddling with the cloth on his legs.

"I wasn't joking when I said you looked gorgeous though, Ja'far."

He blushed all over again, curling in on himself. "I know. I do believe Yamraiha's potion made all of us into women quite up to your standards."

"Physically, yes. You all look like the kind of woman I usually prefer." Ja'far felt his stomach drop. "But this is the first time I can gaze upon a woman who is actually my type."

Ja'far looked around sharply. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Sinbad seemed taken aback by his sudden sharpness. But in a way, so was he himself. "Don't play the game where you don't have to play it Sin. This is your private room, you don't have to sweet talk me to keep up the appearance of me being a woman."

"I'm not trying to keep up appearances," Sinbad argued, "I was genuinely complimenting you!"

"Keep the compliments for public occasions."

"But I don't want to. I want to compliment you in private, so I can enjoy your reactions by myself, knowing that you don't have to play an act. I'm being serious, Ja'far."

"It seems like I overestimated you." Ja'far scowled at him. He thought Sinbad wouldn't endanger their relationship for a quick lay with his first advisor turned woman, but it seemed like he was wrong. Sinbad wasn't above ruining friendships of many years just for the touch of something aesthetically pleasing.

Sinbad didn't take his look well though.

In an instant he was pressed down on the bed, pinned to the sheets similarly to his position this very morning. "Don't you look down on me like that, Ja'far. I'm complimenting you, not treating you like some harlot. I told you I never bring women here, what makes you think I'm treating you like one?"

"What business do you have complimenting me on looks that aren't even mine?"

"I also compliment you on your usual looks if I have the occasion arise. Unfortunately you seem very intend on hiding in large robes and behind your sleeves, making it hard for me to even see you under normal circumstances."

"You waited until you thought me in a vulnerable state to test me by saying strange things and see my reaction!"

"That's only natural for someone in my position."

"Your position? As a king, you can order me anything! You know I follow your orders, you don't have to play underhanded to make me do something."

"That's not what I was talking about." Sinbad closed his eyes, looking frustrated. "What I said was true. I may usually prefer busty women, but that doesn't make them my type. That doesn't make any of them the one I want to be with."

"Stop it right there! Stop right there before you ruin everything, Sin. Don't do this to me!"

"Then you really don't like me after all? It really was all an act?"

"Quite the opposite. I don't want you to give me all that you are promising just to take it away again when Yamraiha fixes the situation. I won't be able to handle it Sin!"

"Take it away? I couldn't even if I wanted to! I've been holding back all this time because I didn't want to drive you away, but if you let me in for even just a second, I won't be able to let go of you anymore."

"You're just saying that because I'm a woman now!" Ja'far hissed like a cat driven in a corner, ignoring the hurt look on his king's face. He couldn't afford to acknowledge it.

"Ja'far. I do like you being a woman now, but my feelings are rooted far deeper. If it were just because you are a woman at the moment I wouldn't risk our friendship for it."

Ja'far tensed at his words, finally searching out Sinbad's eyes. He looked serious. And hurt. He looked exactly how Ja'far felt.

Did he really mean it? Sinbad wouldn't lie to him like this, would he? Because... what would he win by lying now? One quick lay and the loss of a general? He wasn't that low.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Frankly, he had no idea what he was going to say in the first place. He had hurt Sin. He'd wronged him.

"Sorry."

It was nothing more than a breath, but Sinbad had heard him. Golden eyes searched over his face, trying to find what it was that Ja'far meant. Or what it was he didn't mean.

"I insulted you. I'm sorry."

Sinbad let out a strained chuckle. "You didn't insult me."

"Then I hurt you, which is even worse." Ja'far looked Sinbad straight in the eyes, honestly. "I like your compliments. But they scare me."

"I don't want them to scare you. I want them to make you happy. I want them to make you accept my feelings."

"What feelings?" He knew he was pushing it now, but Sinbad smiled.

"The feelings I don't have for busty women."

Ja'far humoured Sin, giving him a shy smile in return. "Not even this busty woman?"

"This busty woman only," he chuckled. "But when this busty woman is no longer busty, it won't be for any busty woman anymore."

Ja'far smiled. Sinbad still hovered over him. Still pinned him down. He'd either have to let him go now, or not let him go at all.

Of course, Sin chose the latter.

Ja'far nervously welcomed the brush to his lips, the warmth pressed to him. Sinbad barely touched him, as if exploring the air Ja'far was breathing first. His lips gently caressed the air, the skin, all of Ja'far without really doing anything.

Sinbad was driving him crazy already and they hadn't even started yet.

And just as Ja'far pushed up, claiming Sinbad's lips for himself, the door slammed open to reveal a panting and very happy looking Sharrkan.

No, correction. A very shocked looking Sharrkan.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?"

Sinbad pulled back only slightly, raising an eyebrow to give Sharrkan a deadpan look. Of course he wouldn't let himself be embarrassed into getting off of Ja'far.

Ja'far could do all the embarrassment for them both though, and he squeaked, struggling under Sinbad's grip to get away.

"Get off of him, you pervert." Sharrkan suddenly scowled, stepping forward threateningly. "You are my king and I will follow you, but there are some boundaries and you don't get to rape Ja'far!"

"Who said anything about rape?" Sinbad obeyed Sharrkan's order though, and sat up to give the swordsman a confused look. Ja'far scrambled off the bed to the other side, hiding his face in his sleeves again.

"Don't be an idiot, I told you this would happen." Ja'far's eyes flickered to Yamraiha entering, back to looking like she always had. _Meaning she finished the antidote!_ Ja'far shivered in relief.

"He was pinning him to the bed!" Sharrkan was outraged.

"I told you! They've both been holding back all this time, there was no way Sinbad would be able to keep his hands to himself if Ja'far was turned into a beautiful woman."

"Say what?" Sinbad's aura just became a little darker, and Yamraiha stepped back swallowing hard.

"Well, you see... It was excruciating to see you two dance around each other all the time, so for sanity's sake I decided I'd help out a little. It went a little wrong of course, but I've gotten the end result right. Right?"

"So let me get this straight." Sinbad stood, already looming while still being half the room away from Yamraiha. "You planned to turn Ja'far into an overly sexualised woman so that I wouldn't be able to hold back anymore?"

"Y-yes... That's about it, yes."

"That's so twisted!" Sharrkan looked at her in shock. "That's, like, feeding into all of Sinbad's wrong intentions!"

"W-wrong intentions?" She looked at him shocked. "They _love_ each other!"

"What if it's only a phase? Then you just ruined everything between them!"

"It's not a phase," Sinbad interjected sharply.

"See?" Yamraiha gestured wildly. "It's clear as daylight anyway!"

"It's bad enough you have such bad confidence in my self control, Yamraiha." She stepped back again, looking genuinely scared of her king. "But this could've turned out very badly. Why were you so sure I'd still be attracted to him at all when he suddenly looks like all the women I usually have flocking? Didn't you think I might like how he's different? And how do you imagine he'd trust me after I'd jump him while he's like this?"

"Stop it."

The three turned around to Ja'far, surprised. He was still hiding behind his sleeves, but he had walked around the bed to stand right behind them. "I appreciate your effort, Yamraiha, but Sin is right. It could've turned out really badly. Please focus on fixing your own love life first and don't do anything dangerous."

"I-I don't have a love life!"

"That's why it needs fixing. Now instead of standing around here bickering, can you give us the antidotes we need? Your methods may be bad, but I acknowledge your intentions were good. I'm not angry with you. But I will be if you don't give me the antidote for this as soon as possible."

She had turned red, tears in her eyes. She pressed a small vial into his hands quickly. "Thank you Ja'far." She turned and ran, not waiting for her king to say anything anymore.

"You shouldn't be angry with her anymore," Ja'far told his king. "She meant well. Now, I'll be off to my own chambers to take this."

"No, you can stay here." Sin put a hand on his shoulder to keep him. "I'll go to the Black Libra Tower and see that everything is fixed without a hitch. I'll be back in half an hour when the antidote finished its work. Sharrkan, you go take your antidote as well, I want you and your sword around Yamraiha to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish while she'd upset."

"Understood." Sharrkan left the room without further protest or warning towards his king.

"I'll make them put the lunch in front of the door so they don't bother you coming in," Sinbad promised Ja'far with a smile. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Of course." Ja'far bowed lightly until Sinbad closed the door behind him.

He lifted the vial to look at it. Yamraiha had promised it would be unpleasant. Popping of the cork he chucked back the whole vial at once. So be it.

He walked back to the Sinbad's overly large bed and sat down on the edge, waiting for 'it' to happen.

He didn't have to wait long.

His stomach rolled and he felt a vicious cramp low in his belly, almost as if he had been walking around with constipation for over a week. The cramp shot down into his crotch, his spine curling with the pressure.

Yamraiha should watch out with her understatements.

He rolled onto the bed, curling around his cramping belly. His breasts started itching like crazy and if he had any idea how it would feel for a woman to be taken by a man, his guess was the pressure he felt between his legs probably got pretty close. It was a strangely sexual while at the same time purely painful.

And he was pretty certain he didn't experience his balls dropping so consciously last time it happened.

As Yamraiha predicted, the cramps and itches lasted a full half hour, the cramps in his belly slowly moving to a different location between his intestines as time passed and becoming less of cramps and more of throbbing aches as he could feel his more trusted privates redeveloping. At the end of it he was curled up with a pillow pressed against his once again flat chest, shivering in the aftershocks of a conscious gender change.

A knocking sounded on the door, and he groaned in displeasure. Too fast.

"Ja'far? Can I come in yet?"

"I would've liked five more minutes to regain my composure, but I suppose it's too late for that," Ja'far grumbled and turned to sit up on the edge of the bed. At the same time as Sinbad walking in he realised he was still wearing the dancer outfit, now sagging pitifully down his chest and around his hips.

"Wait!" He screeched and dove for the covers, trying to hide himself before Sinbad could get a good look. Sinbad's chuckling betrayed him though.

"That looks quite interesting on you like that, Ja'far."

"Shut up and get me some clothes," he hissed angrily, cocooning himself in the bed sheets.

"But there's only my clothes here." Sinbad feigned innocence. "You will drown in my clothes, won't you?"

"You kept me here on purpose!" Ja'far was outraged, popping his head out of the sheets in order to glare at his grinning king.

"You accuse me of such cruel things, Ja'far. You wound me. I'll fix this, don't worry. Just let me have a good look so I can see exactly what size of clothes I should find you."

Ja'far hissed and struggled when Sinbad jumped on top of him, tearing the sheets off of him to uncover the barely dressed body. After some fruitless struggling Sinbad sat up, allowing Ja'far to pull the sheets firmly around him again.

"If you are so against me seeing you in that outfit, I wouldn't mind if you take it off before showing yourself."

"Ah yes, because showing myself naked is much better than showing myself in a dancer's dress." Ja'far's voice dripped sarcasm.

"I can imagine it would hurt your pride less."

"My pride? You've seen me wearing this while I was a woman! What pride?"

"Then show yourself to me!"

"No!"

The struggle resumed, until finally Sinbad gave up pulling the sheets. Instead he wormed his hands inside and gripped Ja'far's bare sides to tickle him. If Ja'far had any pride left, it was out of the window now, as he rolled over the bed clad in all of Sinbad's sheets, wheezing and laughing and just _being ticklish at all_.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Who thought a grown man like you would be ticklish, Ja'far?"

"No more!" Ja'far lurched from the sheets, knocking over his king by surprise. Sinbad landed on his back, Ja'far gasping for air on top of him.

"You came out of the sheets," Sinbad stated smugly, trying to ogle Ja'far from his flat position.

"Don't look at me," Ja'far panted helplessly.

"I suppose there are things that could distract me."

Sinbad's eyes widened when Ja'far boldly pressed their lips together, kissing his king passionately if only to make him stop his teasing. It had been something he'd been wanting to do for ages, but one doesn't just kiss their king just to make him shut up. All that teasing and flirting, and finally a solution for it.

Sinbad's arms circled around him, pulling his body flush against him. He seemed content with taking a break from all the fooling around to catch their breaths. Or metaphorically speaking, at least, because neither of them was allowing the other much air. Ja'far could feel the thumping of Sinbad's heart where he lay on his king's chest, too excited as well.

"If you can take it off, you can look at me again," Ja'far muttered against Sinbad's lips, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks.

"You rather have me see you naked after all?" Sinbad greedily pecked Ja'far's lips between his words.

"Rather than in this." Ja'far pressed their mouth together firmly, not allowing Sinbad to speak anymore. He licked his king's lips teasingly, only to be rewarded by a tongue invading his mouth. All the while Sinbad's hands found their way to the straps and fastenings of Ja'far's outfit with suspicious ease, deftly undoing anything that held the scraps of fluttery fabric together.

When he slid the fabric off Ja'far's arms, he paused.

"Your weapons?"

Ja'far scowled at Sinbad for breaking the kiss. "I never take them off."

"Not even for bathing?"

"Not even for bathing."

Sinbad pouted, and Ja'far glared. He was not going to give in about this. His weapons stayed where they belonged, no matter what.

Finally Sinbad reached back up to resume their kiss, taking Ja'far's decision in stride. He kissed his advisor deeply while he finished off undressing him. He rolled them over as soon as he had Ja'far as bare as he would be able to get him.

"Sin?" Ja'far watched Sinbad in surprise as he was pressed down on the bed once again, his king rising a little to look at him. Ja'far blushed darkly as he saw Sinbad's eyes flash, trying to take in everything of his body.

"Stop looking at me, there's nothing nice to see." Ja'far crossed his arms over his chest, trying to discourage Sinbad from looking. He wasn't normally bothered by how his skin was covered in ugly scars, but then again, he normally didn't have the man he loved studying him up close like this.

"But there's everything nice to see," Sinbad muttered. "You have such a nice built. And your skin is so pale, it's beautiful."

"Will you cut it out?" Ja'far grabbed Sinbad's hair close to his head with both his hands, pulling him up to his face. "My skin is by no means beautiful. It is pale, scarred and freckled. And I hardly have an attractive built. I'd call it scrawny instead. Saying those things are not compliments, they're lies."

Sinbad smiled ruefully. "Seems like I've got a lot to teach you still."

Before Ja'far could ask what he meant his lips were seized again, tongue pressing for entrance. He preferred the kissing over the watching, so he happily obliged. Instead of studying his body, Sinbad now seemed to study the inside of his mouth, and Ja'far let him. He had found out ages ago that offering himself completely to this man was both gratifying and dangerous, and it had become an addiction.

Hands smoothed down over his body, exploring smooth patches of skin and ridges or scars alike. Ja'far shuddered, clinging onto the body hovering above him, arching slightly to encourage Sinbad's endeavours. Fingers trailed over his sides lightly, forcing him to twitch and growl at his king to keep him from tickling.

He could feel Sinbad's lips twitch into a smile unto his, and he bucked slightly in response.

"Don't be so difficult," Sinbad grinned, touching his nose To Ja'far's for as long as his lips weren't.

"You stop being such a tease."

"Oh? You want me to move onto the real stuff faster then?"

"I didn't say that!"

Ja'far's breath hitched when one of Sinbad's hands moved down quickly to cup his privates. His fingers dug into Sinbad's back, unsure of what to do.

"Hard from just that little bit of kissing?"

"Speak for yourself," Ja'far hissed, glaring at his king above him. "Why are you touching me there while you are still dressed yourself?"

"I can't touch unless I undress?"

"That should be obvious." Ja'far pressed at Sinbad's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Well, just because you asked me so nicely then." Sin sat up, not bothering to get off of Ja'far's body. He deftly undid the knot on the front of his clothes and slipped out of the top part of his robes. Ja'far couldn't keep himself from staring as Sinbad pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Like what you see?" Sinbad was grinning mischievously.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Ja'far huffed, turning away as his face burned. He had seen Sin naked before. He had even seen him undress plenty of times, sometimes even flirtatiously. But never in such an intimate setting as this one.

His eyes flickered back to the rolling muscles of Sinbad's chest as he lifted himself slightly to rid himself of the last parts of his robes.

Sinbad let himself drop with a grin, holding himself up just inches from Ja'far's face. "You know, I've seen you plenty times and I still like what I see."

"I don't have a nudist streak like you."

"We've shared baths together since you were a little kid. I could draw out all my male generals' bodies just from memory." He pecked Ja'far's lips. "Not with as much detail as I could do yours, but that's to be expected."

"So you have a nudist _and_ a voyeuristic streak?"

"Who knows?"

Sinbad's hands slithered down again, and this time Ja'far couldn't protest. He whimpered softly as his king trailed fingers lightly over his thighs and stomach, without touching the important part anymore. Sinbad all the while kept grinning and pressed his own erection flush against a pale scarred thigh.

Ja'far revelled in the feeling, having Sinbad press against him so honestly, so needily. He belonged only to Ja'far right now. It was Ja'far who brought him in this state, and it would be only Ja'far to get him out of it again.

He slid his hand down to worm his way between their bodies, noticing how Sinbad's eyes followed the trail of his hand. He tilted his hips slightly into Ja'far's hand, sighing softly when he was touched.

Still didn't return the favour though.

"Sin." Ja'far complained softly, tugging with only fingertips on Sinbad's hard length to persuade him to touch him as well.

Instead he shifted, pulling Ja'far's hand from between them to press their bodies flush together. Ja'far gasped when Sinbad slowly grinded their erections together, fingers scrambling for a hold on the sheets. It was hot, sweaty and dirty, but nothing had ever felt so good.

Sin kept slowly rolling his hips, repeating the friction between them. Ja'far could only roll his head from side to side and try to keep breathing. This was all he had ever hoped for, yet less and at the same time much much more. Sinbad's face pressed into his neck, and he could feel the teasing of a tongue tracing his salty skin.

"S-Sin." He could feel the man on top of him shudder at his moan, and teeth nipped warningly at his neck. Only it wasn't a warning that Ja'far could fear, and he arched his neck to get more, repeating his moan if only to get Sinbad to do it again. Hips rolled and teeth nipped, and Ja'far shivered in delight.

"More, Sin." He might not be the type to beg, but he suppose he could do it every once in a while if his king was so beautifully helpless against it.

He could feel Sinbad's muscles lock as he bucked helplessly, losing control over his slow grinding for a moment. Sinbad groaned in slight frustration, biting down more firmly on Ja'far's neck as if chewing on it.

"You want more?"

"Yes." Ja'far rolled his body against Sinbad's, clawing at his shoulders helplessly. He needed more friction, more of Sinbad.

"Are you sure?" Sinbad licked the bite mark he'd been making on his pale neck. "Because once I go on from here, I won't stop anymore."

"I never wanted you to stop," Ja'far breathed, clutching the body on top of him close. The mere thought of Sinbad stopping now was painful. Both physically as emotionally, he couldn't handle Sinbad stopping now. "If you'd stop, then why did you even start?"

Sinbad scoffed. Or maybe laughed at himself. "It could've been wishful thinking."

"You don't wish, Sin, you act," Ja'far hissed in return.

He hissed again, but in surprise, when Sinbad suddenly rolled them over, pulling Ja'far on top of him. Ja'far blinked at Sinbad in confusion, only to see him reach out to the side. Their change in location brought a small bottle on the side of Sinbad's bed within his arm's reach.

Ja'far squirmed while Sinbad popped open the bottle, pressing down against the larger body.

"Nervous after all?"

"I feel exposed here."

"I'm going to expose you even more."

"If that's supposed to be some enticing line, then... ah!" He glared down helplessly at the man who completely disregarded his words in order to spread his ass and push a finger inside.

"Not an enticing line. Just a warning."

Ja'far whimpered and hid his face over Sinbad's shoulder when he moved his finger, wriggling inside like a snake wrestling in someone's hand. Ja'far could feel the excess oil dripping down the delicate skin, running cool in places that weren't usually touched.

"Does it hurt?" Sinbad sounded worried.

Ja'far firmly shook his head. "Just strange."

"Good." Sinbad hitched Ja'far up a bit, putting him in a more comfortable position. Ja'far dropped his knees to lean on them more steadily on either side of Sinbad's hips, trembling a little in protest against the invasion. But Sinbad was being careful with him, his finger pressing in and out slowly to slick him up properly and get him used to the feeling.

Ja'far bit down slightly on Sin's neck when he pressed in a second finger, already an impressive volume together for Ja'far's smaller and inexperienced frame. It was even less comfortable than one, but Sinbad was also more careful than with one. He spread his fingers apart slowly, staying alert for Ja'far's soft whimpers.

It took a little while, but after some time Ja'far was used to the strange feeling of the fingers, and no longer had problems with Sinbad's poking around in there. In fact, the intimacy of the whole situation was finally getting to him, arousing him again. He rocked back onto Sinbad's fingers gingerly, trying to get him a little deeper, a little more.

He jumped when Sinbad suddenly pressed both fingers to an unusually sensitive spot. A loud moan escaped his lips, and he buried his burning face into Sinbad's long hair, embarrassed.

"So that's where it was," Sinbad muttered, shifting slightly to ease the turn of his wrist, stroking that same spot again. Ja'far squirmed and moaned. It felt too good and too sensitive. If Sinbad would keep touching that, he'd lose control. He'd already lost control, but he'd lose too much of it.

He groaned out a whimper when Sinbad suddenly pressed a third finger inside, immediately going for that same sensitive place. Three fingers rubbing down firmly brought Ja'far nearly to his limit at once, and he cried.

"Sin! D-don't!" He bit in Sinbad's hair and the pillows, too aware of how he was drooling and moaning, too aware of how he was rocking back against his king's fingers insistently now. He arched his back to rub his arousal over Sinbad's stomach, drawing wet lines over quivering muscles.

"I can't wait anymore now."

Ja'far squeaked as he was flung off Sinbad's body. The air was pushed out of his lungs as he landed on his back, and Sinbad quickly made his way between his legs, grabbing either underneath the knee.

"Sin!" Ja'far looked at his king alarmed, unsure of what he was planning. He struggled to close his legs, trying to keep the ugly scars inside his thighs out of view.

"I told you I wouldn't stop anymore," Sinbad said, frowning, "why are you struggling now?"

"I-I..." Ja'far covered his eyes, not wanting to look at Sinbad now. "Don't look. I don't want you to look at that."

"I've had my fingers _in_ there," Sinbad stated with disbelief in his voice.

"Not that! I don't want you to look at the scars..."

"The scars?" He hitched the legs over his elbows, shuffling closer to Ja'far. "I wasn't looking at the scars Ja'far. I don't have any problem with the scars. I have other parts of you on my mind right now."

Ja'far pulled his hand away, looking up at his king in shock. He was given a smile that was somewhere in between of mischievous and sad.

"Don't worry about those kinds of things, Ja'far. There's no need."

He nodded curtly, not wanting to agree, but unwilling to let it come in between of the moment.

"Relax now, Ja'far. I'll try to hurt you as little as possible." Sin leaned forward and caught Ja'far's lips, uncaring about how he folded his advisor in two. Ja'far shifted a little to ease the strain in his legs, but he was more than flexible enough for this much.

He tensed when he felt the pressure on his hole. Sinbad had slicked himself up with oil, but nevertheless he was having trouble to get through the tensed muscle ring. Ja'far whimpered and forced himself to relax. He knew how to control his muscles since he was a small child, as it was sometimes needed when he got hurt or stuck on a mission. But it was always a struggle against his instincts.

"Just relax," Sinbad cooed, pecking his lips again.

It hurt when he pressed in, but not as much as Ja'far was fearing. He deflated with a sigh, earning him an amused look from Sinbad.

"Done already?"

"No." Ja'far reached around Sin's back, hugging him as close as he could while he tilted his hips up. "I want more than this."

"That won't be a problem."

Ja'far trembled as Sinbad pressed in all the way inside. It felt strange and full, yet intimate and pleasing. The pressure hurt slightly, but not enough to bother someone like Ja'far. This was nothing.

He was surprised when Sinbad pressed their lips together again, massaging them together languidly. Ja'far whimpered softly and pressed up for more when Sinbad started moving his hips back. His mouth was penetrated along with his backside, a tongue forcing his own back. He tilted his hips to get more of Sinbad inside, prodding only slightly with his tongue to convey his demand.

Sinbad's hands had been on his hips, but now one travelled up, trailing scars on pale skin over a ticklish side. Ja'far's body jerked and he moaned when that forced Sinbad in deeper, their teeth clashing together. He bucked his hips, forcing his king in a faster pace.

Sinbad seemed to agree. With one hand now cupping his ass firmly and the other slithering behind Ja'far's shoulders he pulled Ja'far upright in his lap. Ja'far scrambled to get hold of Sinbad's back, trying to keep his balance while he moaned with the new fullness causes by this position. Sinbad quickly grabbed his backside with both hands and lifted him, dropping him forcefully.

"Gods. Sin!"

The pace increased, and Ja'far couldn't help the moans spilling from his lips louder and louder. Each thrust inside forced the air out of his lungs in a whimpered moan, even when he bit down on Sinbad's neck. He could feel grunts reverberating in Sin's chest, and he pressed closer still, wanting to feel everything of this man there was to feel.

Everything he hadn't felt before.

"Ja'far," he grunted out, taking his turn to bite down his advisor's neck, creating another bright red mark on the pale skin.

Ja'far gasped loudly when he was thrown back down on the bed, his legs thrown over Sinbad's shoulders to give him the right angle. Another thrust and Ja'far cried out, his body jumping in surprise and pleasure.

Sinbad smirked, even with his strained and sweaty face. Ja'far knew he had found that sensitive spot again, and Sinbad would abuse it to the end.

Sinbad bucked his hips, looking in control and completely helpless at the same time. Ja'far writhed and cried out when he hit that same spot again and again, squirming away from the overload, yet rocking up along with his king's thrusts to get more. It was too much, but not enough. Ja'far needed more, but he wouldn't last much longer.

Sinbad reached around, firmly grasping Ja'far's length where it had been bouncing on his stomach. Ja'far practically wailed, pressing his hips up into Sin's hand. It was too much.

With a breathless cry he released all over himself, his eyes squeezing shut as the heat rocked through his body. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his feet were numb, everything just centred around the intensity of Sinbad.

Over the ringing in his ears he could hear Sin curse and he curled over Ja'far's body as he sagged. Ja'far held onto his king's shoulders as if afraid to fall. He whimpered at the spastic movements of Sinbad's hips as he filled him with even more warmth, a feeling once again new and strange in a place like that.

"S-sorry," Sinbad panted slowly, gently putting Ja'far's legs back down on the bed as he pulled back. "I should've asked..."

"I won't get pregnant anyway," Ja'far interjected, smiling sleepily.

"Won't it be unpleasant?"

Ja'far shrugged, reaching out his arms to tug Sinbad down on top of him. Sinbad happily obliged, moving down and rolling to the side, pulling Ja'far close to his chest.

"I never lost control like that," Sinbad mused quietly.

"Me neither," Ja'far muttered, already lost halfway into sleep.

"Did you sleep with a man before?"

"Did I look like it?" He snuggled closer, unwilling to have a lengthy conversation at a time like this. Sinbad seemed to respect that, pulling him up close until their stomachs were glued together with Ja'far's seed and their chests with their sweat. So dirty, yet Ja'far couldn't mind in the least, for now.

"I suppose you didn't," he could hear his king whisper right as he fell asleep against the warmth of the one he loved.


End file.
